


Late Night Call

by ErynScarlet



Series: Pride Month 2020 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lillian is mean, but whats new, i have no idea what this is, lena needs a hug, pride month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynScarlet/pseuds/ErynScarlet
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Pride Month 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770190
Kudos: 51





	Late Night Call

Powering down her laptop, she rolled off her bed. Putting the laptop on her desk, she plugged it in for the night. Crossing the open apartment to the kitchen, she rummaged through the cupboards. Finding a glass, she filled it with water, bringing it with her to her room. Setting it on the nightstand beside her phone, she crawled back onto the bed. Pulling the covers up to her chin, she rolled over, facing the empty space beside her, the moonlight highlighting the loneliness she felt. Grabbing a pillow from the other side, she pulled it to her chest, the scent of Lena’s shampoo lingering as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

A buzzing on the nightstand beside her pulled her out of sleep, the bright screen flashing with an incoming call. Lena’s name lined the top of the screen, the blonde rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes as she picked up the device.

Stifling a yawn, she tapped the green button, the line clicking as it connected, a smile growing on her face as she heard her girlfriend shuffling around the room.

“Hey,” Kara said, the smile carrying in her voice.

“I miss you already,” the brunette said, huffing quietly before the sound of shuffling stopped.

“I miss you too,” the blonde sighed pulling a pillow into her lap. “How was your flight?” She asked.

“Fine. I slept the whole time.”

“What time is it there?” Kara asked glancing at her alarm clock, the dim red numbers reading _3:34._

“11:30,” Lena said. “It hasn’t even been a day, how hard is a week going to be,” the brunette asked.

“We’ll get through it. Besides, I can fly wherever you are.” Kara joked, fully prepared to jump out the window if Lena wanted her there.

“I can’t ask you to do that,” Lena said sadly, “National City needs Supergirl. The DEO needs Supergirl. I need you there where I know you’re safe.” 

“If you’re sure,” Kara said, hugging Lena’s pillow tighter.

“I’ll just miss you more when you have to leave,” Lena said quietly.

“You’re right,” the blonde agreed slowly.

“It’s only a week,” The brunette reassured. Kara could hear the waver in her voice, wishing more than ever that she could be by her side.

“Alex said it shouldn’t take more than a week,” Kara said.

“I know. I just wish you could be here too.” Lena sighed.

“Me too, but Alex said it’s not safe. The more people that know where you are, the less safe you are.”

“I’m just tired of her getting in the way of my life. She never even wanted me, why is she trying so hard to control me?” The CEO grumbled.

“I told you I could throw her into space. She can’t get to you from there.” Kara said as she leaned back against the headboard, smiling when she heard Lena’s laughter.

“While that would make things infinitely easier, we both know we can’t kill her.”

“Even when she keeps trying to kill you?” Kara argued, hating how little the brunette regards her own life.

“She hasn’t though. I’m still here, with you,” Lena reassured.

“Just because she hasn’t yet doesn’t mean she hasn’t come close. I almost didn’t make it yesterday.” Kara said, biting back tears.

_Lena sat in her office, stacks of paperwork lining her desk. A cup of coffee sat half full beside her laptop, several more in the bin beside her desk. Looking at the time on her laptop, she had half an hour until Kara showed up for their lunch date. She still couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that she and Kara are dating, the blonde stumbling around her words when they met last month for lunch._

_*_

_“Lena, I wanted to um, would you, no wait. Uh. Sorry.” The reporter stuttered, inhaling deeply while she straightened out the words in her head._

_“For someone who writes for a living, you’re not doing very well,” The CEO joked, her laughter falling short at the nervous look on Kara’s face._

_“What’s wrong,” she asked, grasping the blonde’s hand in her own, drawing circles on the back with her thumb._

_“Nothing. Wrong. Nothing’s wrong I mean, uh, I just wanted to ask,” Kara started, clearing her throat. “Would you—would you like to get coffee sometime?”_

_“We just had lunch Kara,” Lena laughed._

_“No um, I mean. Like a date,” she said, “would you let me take you out on a date?”_

_“Oh. Uh,” Lena sat back, the thumb tracing circles on Kara’s hand stilled. The silence grew thick, the nerves running through the blonde growing as she pulled her hand out of Lena’s grasp. Closing her eyes, she reached for her bag on the floor. Moving to stand, she glanced back at the CEO._

_“I’m sorry, forget I asked,” she said as she stood. Wrapping her fingers around the handle of the office door, Lena’s quiet voice cut through the stillness._

_“Why me?” she asked. Turning, Kara found her standing beside the couch. A few steps and she’d be right behind Kara._

_“What do you mean?” Kara asked, dropping the handle._

_“Why me? Out of everyone in the city, why pick me?”_

_“Why not pick you, Lena?” the blonde said, turning so she could fully face the brunette._

_“I’m a Luthor, Kara. And you-you're Supergirl.”_

_“So? Why should where we come from define who we can be? We both know I’ve never seen you as a Luthor. I’ve always seen you as Lena. My best friend.” Kara said, stepping closer to the CEO._

_“Let me show you how much you mean to me?” she asked._

_“Okay.”_

_*_

_They had gone for coffee. Several times. More casual lunches turned dinner dates._

_A bang on her office door pulled her from her thoughts, a tall man walking into the room. Standing from behind her desk, she kept her hands on the surface, fingers curling to find the emergency button underneath. A mask covered the man’s eyes and nose, tied tight on the back of his head. Crossing the room in three long strides, he spoke quickly, barely getting the words out before grabbing her._

_“Lillian sends her regards.” He growled, a strong hand wrapping around her left elbow. Pressing the button under her desk, she tried pulling her arm out of his grasp, gasping when his grip tightened impossibly farther, the bones in her forearm protesting against the pressure. Pulling backwards, she twisted in his grasp, throwing her right elbow into the back of his neck, knocking the man off balance. The grip on her arm loosened enough for her to get away from him, moving to the opposite side of the room so the desk sat firmly between them._

_Behind the man was the door that she had to find a way to get to. Glancing around the room, she took stock of the lack of items she had to defend herself with. Not knowing how long she had until_ _someone responded to the emergency button, she lunged forward, grabbing the small lamp off her desk. Moving slowly around the desk, she stepped towards the couch, eyeing the man carefully. She could see his movements just before they happened, his left foot bracing as he pushed off with his right, charging towards her. Ducking out of the way as best she could, she reared her arm back, throwing the lamp as hard as she could at him, narrowly missing his head, the glass shattering across his back, angering him more. Spinning quickly, the man grabbed her around the shoulders, dragging her to stand beside her desk._

_“She won’t catch you this time,” he said, shoving her towards the balcony door, hard enough to break the glass. Landing on the deck, she hissed when shards of the door embedded themselves in her_ _hands and arms, some finding perch in her knees. She heard crunching behind her as the man walked outside, her heart plummeting when she felt his hands on her back, lifting her over the edge of the balcony._

“But you did. You did Kara, and you always will.”

“How can you be so sure?” Kara asked quietly.

“Because I believe in you Kara Zor-El,” Lena said.

“I love you,” the blonde said quietly, smiling as though she could see the grin forming on the CEO’s face, a pout growing when she heard police cars in the distance.

“I love you too, Kara.” The brunette said. “I’ve got some work to do and you’ve got a city to save,” Lena added, the sirens reaching her through the phone.

“Bye, love,” Kara said, pulling her glasses off, watching as her suit formed around her.

“Bye, My hero.”


End file.
